Nameless Dreams
by TheMacUnleashed
Summary: *Sequel to The Will of the Force.* Tossing in her dreams, a Togruta stripped of her name remembers her tragic love with a clone trooper that would become one of the reasons she would fall to darkess.


**A/n: This follows the alternate ending. Also, if it means anything, I'm still not a fan of interspecies relationships, like Human/Togruta. I'm just writing it because I needed to find a good reason for Ahsoka's anger at Anakin. **

The nameless Togruta tossed in her troubled slumber. One could call her nothing: The title given to her by her Master was taken away when she revealed that she had failed-

_You'll do for now-_ She was told that, but still, her failure couldn't be let go unpunished. She had become just a nameless assassin, one of dozens, possibly hundreds.

And before that-

No. Nothing was before that.

_Ahsoka_-

And still, the word- that was all that it was now, an empty word- came to mind-

_Anakin Skywalker-_

He was dead- She wished that she had delivered the blow- But she had no need for vengeance- She had never met him-

How could she? She had no past.

_Cretum- _

No! This was the only one of the names that caused her to show physical discomfort that proved she was having nightmares, and not just a prisoner in the restless land of Sleep.

_Clone Commander Cretum-_

His face was like so many others. She had seen it many times before, but that time there was something- different, that was it, different, in his eyes. A touch of individuality in their brown depths, a touch of love. Something that she only saw in them after he had first noticed her own sea-green gaze.

_Human-_

Of course, he was a human to her Togruta. After all, all the Clones- Stormtroopers now- were. It was, after all, Jango Fett's species.

But Togrutas were _humanoids, _after all, and there were no severe physical differences that would prevent a human and one of her species from falling in love.

Love knows no bounds. Species just tie you down.

_Danger-_

It had been said before that love was dangerous.* Truer words had never been spoken nor thought.

There was the danger that they would be found out- In the past of a being that was and was not her, love had been forbidden.

Greater still was the danger that she would be hurt- He was just an "expendable meat droid" to everyone but her. If he died, it would only be noticed because he had been a Commander.

But to her-! If he died then she would have been just a hollow red shell- life would be there, but her soul would have been released with the announcement of his death.

Strangely enough, it kept going with a wound that cut deeper than the joining of a being to the Force.

_Together-_

They found time to be alone, even amidst the chaos of war. They would sneak out of camp in the evening to meet each other- Sometimes they were almost caught; a few times, She-With-No-Name would have sworn that they were!- But Cretum was a Clone Commander. None of the Clones would question him.

But, after all, there were powers above him, as they had been reminded that final day.

_Fate-_

It had been one of the times that they thought they were alone- Of course they truly weren't; one was never alone in times of war. Yes, there had been other clones outside Cretum's tent- but she had thought that they were trustworthy.

But again, she was just a- just a what? She had no past, after all.

All she knew was that others ranked higher than her. And one of those others had been looking for her, and one of those "meat droids" had felt that he owed that person more loyalty than he owed the one who was, by any other definition, his brother.

_She remembered his soft lips against hers, his warm hand on the back of her neck. She remembered his whispers that were hardly more than soft breaths- The foolish words of two naive lovers. _

_And in the burning moment that lasted a millisecond and eternity, the gates of the Sith Hells opened up with the entrance to the small tent. _

_She hadn't been aware of his presence, and that would be her- no, their- downfall. It was only with his astonished gasp and feeling them being pulled apart that she realized they were not alone. _

_She didn't remember his exact words- The one that was above her, that is. She assumed that he was scolding- although that might not be a strong enough word- her, and forbidding their relationship. _

_The only words that she remembered were the words of her once-lover: "I'm sorry, Ahsoka;-"Who? "… It would have never worked out-" _

_Love knows no bounds, but people do._

_Awakening-_

As suddenly as it had come, sleep left the Nameless One.

She wondered about those dreams. If they still came, then did it mean that she still had a past? Was stripping it from her along with her name really just words? Could she still change?

"Ahsoka Tano," she whispered to the empty night.

~.~ _End ~.~_

*Love is Dangerous ©Fleetwood Mac, from the Behind the Mask Album.


End file.
